


Perfect Trap

by CosmicFaeryWings



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friendship... and more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicFaeryWings/pseuds/CosmicFaeryWings
Summary: A very short one-shot written at 04:00 when my puppy decided that was time to wake up.In essence, Sara realises that she might have gotten a little too close to a certain someone.





	Perfect Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the things you think of when your mind wants to sleep but your puppy won't let you!!!!  
> I wasn't going to post this, but what the hell.   
> As always kudos, comments and constructive criticisms welcome and greatly appreciated (especially the last two).  
> Thanks for reading :-)

He’d laughed something she could no longer recall, something about their earlier kiss. She knew she should be able to remember what his words were, but her mind was swimming. True, she’d had her fair share to drink – perhaps more than her fair share given the circumstances and her location – but her current condition had nothing to do with that. It was him, pure and simple. His touch was electrifying. His kiss, intoxicating. The music from the party faded into the distance as his tongue danced with hers; leaving nothing but the two of them, the air they breathed and the lingering warmth of the setting sun.

When he pulled away she felt breathless, and somehow alone. She could still taste him on her lips when she licked them, along with the whiskey she’d… _they’d_ been drinking. Six hundred year old whiskey and a bad-boy smuggler with a sexy-as-hell accent… … It was a treacherous combination. The perfect trap. And one she’d walked straight into. She’d known for some time she was treading dangerous waters, but she’d told herself – convinced herself, even – that she was strong enough to swim back to shore. Now? Now she was drowning, and there was no safe harbour in sight.  


End file.
